betrayed
by yumi the princess of darkness
Summary: odd falls in the digital sea.... one of the heroes is a traitor..... will odd live? or die?........who is the traitor couples- a little OxA & UxY
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!!!!!!!! [prologue]**

"**hhhhheeeeeeeyyyyyaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" yumi said as she threw her fan!**

"**Nice shot yumi!!" Ulrich said as he hit a crab**

**Aelita hit a block with her energy field**

"**way to go aelit….aaaaaaaaa" odd yelled while falling of the endge toward the digital sea.**

"**ODD" they all yelled.**

**WAM!!!!! Into the digital sea he went!!!!**

**SO WHAT YA THINK?!?!?! This was a prologue………….a very bad prologue but TRUST ME!!!!!!**

**This story gets MUCH better……..=)**

**(ps- you odd luvers out there odd does com bak)**


	2. odd survives the digital sea?

**I'm back!!!!!! Now heres the 1st**** chapter!!!!**

Aelita and Yumi sat on the factory floor crying there heart out, while Ulrich and Jeremy just sat there looking at the screen, confused of what just happened.

"Oh my gosh." Jeremy and Ulrich said at the same time. "odd…' Ulrich said. Then the elevator started to move, and out came…….

"ODD!!!!" The girls yelled. "Odd?" Jeremy said. "But how is that possible you fell in the digital sea!?!?!?"

"I did?" Odd asked. "No I was shot by a crab and was devitalized."

"Jeremy, what if Xana just made a fake Odd to make us think of fell in the digital sea?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. "Maybe that is what happened." Jeremy replied.

And before the boys knew it Yumi and Aelita were hugging Odd to death. "Hey I'm tired lets head back to the school." Odd said. "Yeah lets go." Ulrich replied. "we've had enough to be scared of we don't want to see Jim." Jeremy added.

The next morning, Odd came down to breakfast and everyone noticed something different.

"Hey Odd!!!! Where did you get that watch?" Ulrich asked as Odd sat down. "Huh? Oh. This? I got it yesterday after lunch. "Ok." Ulrich replied.

Then after lunch Odd went to the snack machine and he thought to himself.

"_What have I done, I chose my life over my friends……_

_A true friend would sacrifice his life for his friends….._

_And the one he loved…..Aelita._

"Hey odd whats up?" Yumi asked walking up to Odd. "Huh? Oh nothing. You?"

"No where's Ulrich?" Yumi replied. "I don't know sorry Yumi." Odd replied.

Odd looked at his watch as Yumi left. _"What have I done."_

**SOOOOOO WHADDA YA THINK!!!?!?!??!?!? **

**Ok you can pretty much tell who the traitor is can't you????**

**Did Odd really get shot by a crab?**

**Or was he lying????**

**Did odd really bye that watch after lunch the other day?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**=D m.g.d.**


	3. odds first mission

**I AM BACK!!!!! Did anyone think I was dead? Huh? Lol XD**

**Now here is the 3****rd**** part of the chapter ppl are probably anxious to read!**

That night Xana attacked without Jeremy knowing, and something or someone took Aelita.

"Hey stop!!!!" Ulrich yelled running after the thief. Theb he ran to get Jeremy then called Yumi and.…Odd?

"Jeremy!!! Xana took Aelita and Odd is missing!" Ulrich told Jeremy.

_**AT THE FACTORY………………………..**_

"Ok head to the factory!" Jeremy said entering the laboratory. "Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi, virtualization!"

_**ON LYOKO………………**_

Yumi and Ulrich landed on lyoko to se Odd battling a bunch of hornets. "Odd watch out!" Ulrich yelled blocking a shot from a mega tank.

"Ah! Ulrich Yumi you made it!" Odd said. "We made it? Where have you been? Yumi asked.

"Xana's spector took Aelita, I ran after, Aelita had a free spot on lyoko to tell me how to virtualize myself on lyoko." Odd replied.

"Ok…"Yumi said. "So wheres aelita?"

"Headed for the tower!" Odd nearly yelled at her. Yumi was so shocked, a tuantula hit her and she was devitalized. Now….where was Ulrich this whole time…..he was head toward the tower Aelita was hiding in……but he could still hear Odd's scream.

"What…the!" Ulrich said as Aelita walked out of the tower. "Whats going on?" Aelita asked unable to hear Odds yell.

"Odd…..are you ok…?" Jeremy and Ulrich asked in unision.

"I'M FINE!!!!" Odd said as Jeremy devitalized them.

_**BACK AT THE FACTORY……………**_

"Ok…Aelita do you have any clue to of who Xana's specter had control of?" Jeremy asked a confused Aelita. "No." She replied. Then Odd walked in…..

"So….what happened back there Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Huh….? Oh! I…I….I was just frustrated this is the second time this week Xana has attacked and…..I don't know!" Odd replied. "It looks like you nearly scared Yumi half-to-death." Aelita commented.

And that did it…..that cought him off guard….the one thing she said…..'scared her half-to-DEATH.'

For the rest of the night…..Those words filled Odd's head……

**ME-So? Wadya think?**

**Yumi-why did it make me look weak….when he scared me?**

**Me-I don't know….**

**Yumi-I don't like it….**

**Me- well who asked you!!!**

**HOPE YA ENJOYED!!! R&R thnx!!!!**


End file.
